spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrestling The Gloopians
'''Wrestling The Gloopians '''is the thirty-ninth episode of Leader Plankton! and the twenty-fourth episode of Season 2. The previous episode is Quag Is Growing Up and the next is Strict Plankton Diet. Plot When the Gloopians smell Mr. Clam's Tasty Sea Chips, they come down to Bikini Bottom to eat them but Leader Plankton being the greedy jerk he is challenges them to a wrestling competition. The winner gets to rule the sea...and eat the rest of the chips. Characters *Leader Plankton *Sir Sandy *Black Sponge *The Gloopians *Timmy the Twina *Quag Story Leader Plankton was laying on the ground right next to the broken bits of pieces of Bucket of Evil still eating Mr. Clam's Tasty Sea Chips. The smell was so strong that it swept through Uranus. Don't worry, there's no need to rush to the bathroom. Anyways, The Gloopians smelt the chips and they were off to Earth. They bounced down on the beach. Then they realized the smell was coming from the ocean. So, they jumped in the ocean and began to swim down to Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile, Sir Sandy and Black Sponge arrived at the now destroyed Bucket of Evil. "What is it?" Leader Plankton said annoyed. "You're under arrest!" shouted Sir Sandy when the Gloopians bounced into the scene and tried to take the chips from Leader Plankton. "You're not getting my chips!" shouted Leader Plankton. The Gloopians roared. "Okay, how about this? Let's have a wrestling match! The winner gets to rule the ocean...and eat the rest of Mr. Clam's Tasty Sea Chips," compromised Leader Plankton. The Gloopians agreed and they began to wrestle. The Gloopian kicked Leader Plankton in the stomach. Leader Plankton replied by jumping on it. "I could stay here all day," said Leader Plankton calmly when suddenly all the Gloopians attacked him. "AGH! Get off me you stupid aliens!" shouted Leader Plankton. The Gloopians shouted "Never!" as one of them accidently pressed a mind eraser with their feet making Black Sponge and Sir Sandy forget what was happening. "What's happening?" asked Black Sponge. "I don't know! It looks as if these Gloopians are fighting! Come on! Let's go get our blasting ray!" shouted Sir Sandy. "We have a blasting ray?" asked Black Sponge confused. "Just come on!" said Sir Sandy as shed pulled away Black Sponge. Meanwhile, Timmy the Twina crashed in Quag's headquarters where he was watching TV. "Not now, Timmy! I'm watching my buddy, Leader Plankton! He's wrestling with the Gloopians!" said Quag. Timmy rolled his eyes and walked away. Leader Plankton emerged from all the Gloopians. He started jumping on one another. One of the Gloopians grabbed Leader Plankton by the feet. "You won't defeat us today!" he shouted he threw Leader Plankton into the wall. Leader Plankton emerged from the wall and smashed the Gloopian through the ground. Leader Plankton laughed as the Gloopian sunk into the ground. The Gloopian rose up and shouted "Oh, you're gonna get it now! Gloopians attack!" shouted The Gloopian. All the other Gloopians now began to attack Leader Plankton. Now it looked as if there was only a pile of Gloopians as they had each covered every inch of Leader Plankton. It looked if Leader Plankton was going to lose when Black Sponge and Sir Sandy raced by. They turned on their blasting ray. "Quick, run!" shouted Sir Sandy and they both ran away. Soon, the blasting ray shot all the Gloopians back to Uranus. Leader Plankton got up, realized there were no more Gloopians and started laughing evilly. Trivia *This is the first Leader Plankton! Summer Special of both the series and Season 2. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Summer Specials Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:Leader Plankton! Specials Category:Specials